


The Sky in My Eyes

by SunnaFantasy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Uni|Yuni will get older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnaFantasy/pseuds/SunnaFantasy
Summary: “This time, I’ll be the one... to protect Uni-chan’s heart...” enough said.
Relationships: Byakuran/Uni | Yuni, Gamma/Uni | Yuni
Kudos: 2





	The Sky in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There isn’t enough Gamma/Uni or Byakuran/Uni fanfics >:O Which is why I’m writing this *cough*
> 
> Also some minor spoilers you might not understand if you haven’t read the manga and only saw the anime.

_ “This time, I’ll be the one... to protect Uni-chan’s heart…” _

He didn’t regret sacrificing himself, because it was in that moment that he realized how much she truly meant to him. In a way that was his declaration of love. She was the only person in the world, no… the only person in the universe that knew his weakness. Is it strange that he felt that way to the one who holds such a chain on him? Yes, it is, but he has always considered himself strange since his ability to see parallel worlds awoke. And because she too has the same ability, he feels a stronger connection to her. 

She was his key… his sky… his new world.

Getting to meet her in that time and place again, even if for a different reason, made the man feel a surge of happiness as he watched her smile. Knowing that she’ll be able to grow up normally, since the conflict and battling with the Vindice was finally over, made the man giddy. He couldn’t help but grin as the young girl with dark teal hair interact with the two children by her side, a girl with long blue hair and a boy with wavy green hair. 

“Why are you smiling like a creep while watching the princess like that, Byakuran? And how the heck are you still here living with us?!” Said a man with gelled back blonde hair.

The young man’s grin widened further, and he stopped munching on the marshmallows in his hand. His bright white hair caught the light as he turned to look at the other. “Aw, come on Gamma-kun~ There should be no hard feelings between us now. Besides, Uni-chan said it’s fine if we stay with the Giglio Nero family.  ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )”

With that one wink the air between them turned awkward, leaving only silence as they stared at one another, one smiling while the other frowning. The tension between the two quickly died down as they heard a voice, “Gamma, you’re back from your trip!” 

The two looked in the same direction to see that the girl with dark teal hair was now running up to them. The young man who winked earlier tilted his head one way as he looked up at the other man as he adjusted his black suit, “What are you waiting for Gamma-kun? Uni-chan is waiting for you. ~” 

“You don’t need to tell me that.” the man retorted as he walked towards her.

Byakuran chuckled as he watched Gamma greet Uni but felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched them converse with one another playfully. “Oh? What is this pain I’m feeling?” Byakuran thought, clenching his fists tightly while grabbing around the hem of his shirt. He was lost in thought for a bit, before coming up with the solution, “Maybe I'm just hungry for more marshmallows.” Believing that was the case, Byakuran cheerfully got up and walked into the kitchen to get more marshmallows, but eating more marshmallows didn’t solve the problem with his heart. 

Thinking long and hard another idea came to him, “There is only one solution left! I need to talk to someone about this stuff!” Byakuran quickly left the kitchen with a bag of marshmallows.

* * *

**A few hours later,**

“And that’s how I ended up here, talking to you Shou-chan.” Byakuran concluded as he inspected the small bedroom they were in.

“Um… I know you wanted to talk to Shoichi about this, but why does it have to be in my room!? Couldn’t you guys have talked about this at Shoichi’s place?” A young shaky brunette exclaimed.

“Yeah, you’re disturbing the 10th!” said another teen with narrow green eyes.

“But isn’t it typical to have meetings in Tsunayoshi-kun’s room, right Shou-chan?”

“Uh, I guess?” Said another teen with glasses who is now a bit confused as to where the conversation is heading.

And in that moment a baby in a crisp suit jumps on top of the table and points at Byakuran, “We have no time for your games Byakuran. I doubt you actually need someone to help you with this problem and just want someone to complain to. In fact, you probably already know the reason for the pain in your heart.”

Byakuran couldn’t help but pout a little from the baby’s cold words… at least he thought they were rather cold. “You’re no fun Reborn…”

And as if right on cue, Byakuran’s body begins to levitate and slowly moves towards the window, “But, just this once I’ll admit that you are right. I was just bored and wanted to bother you people.”

“Ah, wait a minute!” Gokudera couldn’t help but ask one question on his mind after hearing Byakuran’s story, “The person you like, is it perhaps… Uni or Gamma? You uh… only mention that you were looking at their direction.”

Byakuran face darken but swiftly lighten up with a smile on his face, “Does it look like I swing that way? Besides, that bastard keeps hogging Uni-chan all to himself when I’m around.” 

The three teens soon felt chills run down their spine as they look at the older man’s power begins to leak out of his body, “How dare he tries to keep her away from me, she is mine! Mine alone-”

Before he could say anymore or do anything the baby shot something into the man’s mouth, “R-Reborn! What did you do just now?” said the brunette who was now panicking from looking at the limp body floating above them.

The baby calmly puts his gun away and proceeds to hit the now panicking boy, “Calm down Tsuna.”

Upon hearing their panic voice, Byakuran got into a sitting position while chewing something in his mouth, “Ah I love marshmallows~”

The teens look astonished as they continue to look at Byakuran finish eating, “And oopsie, sorry if I scared all of you. I thought I lost that vicious side of me but I guess I still have a little bit of it still.”

“I-I see! W-we were just making sure, haha!” Tsuna quickly replied as he covered Gokudera’s mouth who was about to say something that might trigger Byakuran again.

As they silently watch Byakuran fly out of the window, the group took a deep breath once he was gone, “F-for a second there, I thought Byakuran was going to be like the future Byakuran and go crazy…” Tsuna remarked.

“You worry too much Tsuna. Now, let’s continue your training to become the Neo Vongola Primo.”

“What?!! We’re seriously gonna continue that!?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This drawing was drawn by me for this fanfic specifically. No stealing >:(


End file.
